Té de Limón
by Saam Akihiko
Summary: Zoe una joven en un internado para señoritas, conoce a Victoria a quien busca conquistar .
1. Chapter 1

Té de limón

Victoria, más bien Vi como ahora le gusta que le digan, la veo y entiendo todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que me regalara esa pequeña sonrisa de lado cuando se dirige a la cocina por ese Té de limón con el cual pretende dormir unas horas por la noche.

No soy la mejor chica, la más popular, no hago deporte, no uso maquillaje, no soy femenina, a veces me peino cuando mi abundante y chino cabello no deja respirar mi piel bajo el basto calor de mi ciudad, tengo pocos amigos, simplemente… No soy la mejor.

-Zoe, ¡despierta!- Mi amiga Ann se había dado cuenta que solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Si te estoy escuchando, y después, ¿Qué paso con el tipo?- fingí ponerle atención mientras veía a las personas detrás de ella, nunca me había percatado de muchas cosas en la escuela, como todas las personas a esta edad en específico solo buscan algo relacionado con amor, y ¿Yo?, bueno yo solo quiero que se acabe este día de clases.

-Y entonces me llevo a mi casa, pero este no es el tema, hoy te cambian de habitación ¿No es así?- puse de nuevo atención a las palabras de Ann.

-Si- suspiré despacio – ¿Crees que tenga a una loca por compañera? –Lancé una risa burlona al aire – O talvez alguna nueva presa.

- No sé cómo es que puedes hacer eso, tu sabes – Ann se acercó un poco para susurrar – Podrías convertir a cualquiera en homosexual – se sonrojó un poco y se alejó de nuevo- Y bueno espero que esta vez no tengas que cambiarte porque tu relación con esta nueva compañera vaya mal, déjame decirte que casi logras que te saquen de aquí, si no fuera por esa relación que tienes con la secre del director – Sonríe y se levanta – Bueno, cuídate tengo clase y tu – Haciendo que me levante a la fuerza- Debes irte ya.

Me levante y nos despedimos para seguir nuestro camino, recordé que tuve un castigo por dibujar en clase de historia en lugar de poner atención, fui a la oficina del director y me senté enfrente de la secretaria como siempre lanzándole esa sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada a pedirle favores a cambio de una pequeña sesión intima en la sala de cocina de maestros.

-Mirna, buenas tardes, creo que tuve problemas de nuevo por tener un lado un poco artístico – Le solté los dibujos en el escritorio y me deje caer en la silla esperando que me dejara ir-

- Lo siento, esta vez no podre dejar que te vayas, tu sabes que ese profesor es lo más complicado que tenemos aquí dentro, pero por favor ya no lo hagas, y después de tu castigo – Sonríe picara y se acerca lento, estira su mano y me quita una migaja de pan de mi playera cerca de mis pechos- Podemos sacudir esta playera ahí dentro – Lanzo una mirada a la cocina- ¿Qué dices?

Sonreí descarada y solo saque la lengua pasándola por mis labios – Solo si no me hace cansarme demasiado por este gran castigo- Si, también era sarcástica- Pero eso no impide que quiera verte, ahora llévale eso al bigotes.

-Si te escucha te dejara fuera sin pensarlo- Toco la puerta y entro.

En ese momento algo extraño pasó, alguien abrió la puerta y entro en la oficina de Mirna, la recuerdo bien, nunca le había visto, no era alta, no era atractiva, ¿Qué es entonces?, entró y se puso a esperar en una silla detrás de mí, entonces dejo su mochila en la silla de al lado y suspiro mientras sacaba una consola que conocía muy bien: un 3DS.

-¿Qué juegas?- Le di la vuelta a la silla para poder darle la cara.

Me miró por encima del 3DS – Zelda- bajo la mirada de nuevo y siguió en lo suyo.

-Amm y ¿Cómo te llamas?- No dejaba de verla.

- Victoria, mucho gusto, y ¿Tú?- me miró y cerro el 3DS dándose cuenta que quería platicar con alguien mientras esperaba mi fabuloso castigo.

-Que genial soy Zoe- Le extendí la mano para chocar las y ella la tomo y me dio un saludo formal.

- Sé quién eres, siempre estabas fuera de mis clases buscando a Lee- Carajo, la misma clase de mi ex, bueno lo pasado, pasado.

-Oh, sí, Lee, bueno eso ya paso- me deje caer en la silla de nuevo – ¿Qué harás hoy?- No pudo contestarme, en ese momento Mirna salió a darme mi castigo, ella se levantó y Mirna le indico que entrara.

-Vas a ir a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca, justo ahora- se acercó a susurrarme- Y después a preparar café.

Sonreí y me Salí de la oficina, fui a la biblioteca y le entregue a la señorita el recado de Mirna, me señalo unos estantes llenos de libros – Vaya parece que algún Dios escuchó mis plegarias de que alguien pudiese venir a ayudarme con tanto libro-

-Pues bueno, yo soy la enviada del cielo- Logre sacarle una sonrisa- O de la dirección- Fui a los estantes y me giré hacia ella – Se puede escuchar música aquí con los auriculares o..?-

-Puedes hacerlo con auriculares, pero nada de cantar- sonríe y sigue con el ordenador.

Después de todo mi playlist favorito termine y me dirigí a obtener el sello de aprobación para llevarlo a Mirna.

-Eh terminado todo el trabajo, limpio y muy bien ordenado, eres libre de revisarlo- Le señale la biblioteca completa.

-Está bien espera aquí- Salió de su pequeño cubículo y camino por toda la biblioteca, no pude evitar verla completamente, pero ya había decidido dejar este tipo de cosas.

-Puedes irte por hoy, eres libre- Selló mi hoja y la firmó, sonreí y me fui a la oficina de Mirna.

-¡Hey, hey Mirna!- le asuste y brincó- No te espantes, ¿Ya se fue el bigotes?- ´Reí un poco, sabía que él había salido hace ya 2 horas igual que todos aquí.

-Tu sabes que solo estamos tú y yo, parece que solo buscas problemas para quedarte hasta tarde-

-Mirna, La necesidad de castigo para verter Venir del ¿Sí? - Me acerque a Darla un beso lentamente.

-No claro que no lo necesitas, pero yo si necesito de esto- Me tomo de la hebilla del cinturón y me llevo hasta la cocina.

(Aquí viene LIMÓN)

Sonreí de lado y la cargue, la lleve hasta la barra y la subí – Me encanta verte así, tan cerca y mía- la miré fijamente sin dejar de acariciarla.

Me tomo las manos y las puso sobre su cuello, alzó mi blusa y me la quito completamente, sonreí y le arranque la ropa salvaje pero lentamente, nos mirábamos mientras acariciaba su espalda y recordé mi teoría de los arcos, corta pero dulce, "Si se arquea hacia adelante es dolor, si se arque hacia atrás, placer".

Desabrochó mi sostén y acaricio mis pechos lento sin dejar ningún rincón sin el toque de sus dedos, mi piel comenzó a estremecerse como de costumbre, y el deseo de hacerla mía aumento aun más que cuando entro y la veo con esos tacones y su falda que esconde los ligueros que sabe que me vuelven loca, ¿De qué color será hoy? Negro, ese negro que me hizo entonces hincarme frente a ella y bajarle la falda, le di la vuelta para observar sus glúteos y acariciarlos despacio mientras le bajo la lencería de encaje, lo dejo a un lado y le doy vuelta de nuevo y sin dejar de verla a los ojos comienzo a lamer su intimidad despacio disfrutando de cada mirada, suspiro, gemido ocasional , o sonrisa de placer, me tomo del basto cabello y me dijo – Me encanta que me lo hagas así- Solo sonreí y seguí con mi trabajo ahí debajo.

Entonces entro en la teoría de los arcos cuando gimió repetidamente y se arqueó hacia atrás me obligó a levantarme y me beso con aire de desesperación, me puso sobre la barra y me quito el pantalón con urgencia, me quito lo que quedaba y dio dos pasos hacia atrás viéndome con una sonrisa característica de alguien que acaba de tener el mejor orgasmo del día, pero claro que era el mejor, entonces empezó a bailar lentamente contoneándose asegurándose de que le viera cada parte de su cuerpo deseando tenerla sobre mí, entonces no pude más y me acerque a ella para besarle el cuello y morder un poco, le acariciaba el vientre y ella solo se entregaba a mí, nos dejamos caer en el suelo alfombrado sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente y entonces se sentó arriba de mí y nuestras intimidades comenzaron a frotarse lentamente, entonces mi respiración se agito y todas mi células se entregaron al momento, sintiendo como lubricaba mi intimidad y yo la de ella, escuchándola gemir cada vez más fuerte y moviéndonos cada vez más rápido sin dejar de sonreír de placer ni besarnos con esa pasión que solo podía sentir por ella, se corrió en mí y se dejó caer a un lado mío sin respiración.

-No sé qué pasara el día que se den cuenta y tengamos que dejar de vernos, encontrare la forma de volver a verte- me abrazo recostándose en mi pecho.

-Claro que hallaras la forma de encontrarme de nuevo, no puedes vivir sin mi- reí un poco y me levante para empezar a vestirme – Pero hoy ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que cambiarme de habitación ¿Recuerdas? – Comencé a vestirme y encendí un cigarrillo- ¿Quieres?- le extendí la cajetilla y tomo uno.

-Tengo tu número de habitación aquí, hoy tu compañera vino a que le informaran del nuevo cambio, esta sobre el escritorio, nos vemos después- se levantó tomo su ropa y se encerró en el baño como de costumbre.

Salí de la oficina y camine hacia afuera buscando el edificio de mi habitación, que gran fastidio llegar y encontrarme ahí a esa persona que ahora me molestaba tanto: Mi ex.

Entre en la habitación y la vi ahí sentada con sus deberes, ni siquiera volteo a verme – Buenas noches Kary- dije descaradamente.

-Hola- dijo así sin más.

Me tire en la cama y me puse los auriculares pensando en cómo será mi nueva compañera de habitación, ojala no sea como esta compañera, le vi de reojo y seguía tecleando en el ordenador, algún ensayo talvez.

Me quedé dormida hasta que la alarma de mi teléfono sonó por la mañana y me levante a la fuerza, no podía faltar más a la primera clase o tendría que ir de nuevo a la biblioteca o al gimnasio o algún lugar que necesite ser ordenado por algún estudiante castigado.

Me bañe y me cambie como de costumbre, sin peinado, sin maquillaje, solo yo mi ropa y mi gran cabellera, Salí de mi habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue en clase de piano ayer?- Ann se sorprendió con mi pregunta, nunca inicio conversación, usualmente.

-Buenos días Zoe, muy bien y a ti, ¿Qué tal con bigotes?- sonríe y se gira para quedar frente a frente.

-Bueno ahora ordene la biblioteca, y a Mirna- me mordí el labio y sonreí plenamente.

-Eres un desastre, no puedes dejar que se ilusione contigo, puede ser peligroso-

-Ella solo quiere lo mismo que yo ahora, así que no hay nada que perder más que un "pussy" – reí demasiado fuerte y nos dimos cuenta de que el profesor de química había entrado al salón así que Ann regreso a su lugar y fingí poner atención mientras que veía por la ventana a las alumnas en el patio acostadas haciendo gimnasia y sonreí, al final del día no perdía la esperanza en el amor.

El día pasó rápido y llego la hora de empacar mis cosas, fui a mi habitación y metí lo poco que tenía en mi maleta y en mi mochila, y entonces deje sobre la cama de Kary el oso de peluche que me regaló uno de los muchos días de cursilería extrema, escribí una nota corta pero dulce con la mejor letra "Cuídate, suerte. Zoe".

Recorrí el pasillo hasta la habitación 543 dos pisos arriba del antiguo y toque tres veces, espere menos de 30 segundos y entonces abrió la puerta.


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

Dios mío esta clase de Historia todo el tiempo por alguna extraña razón me pone a dormir como un gran oso en tiempos de hibernación, solo veía a ese profesor hablando de guerras y luchas, miles de cosas más. Ann se volteo y dejo sobre mi mesa un papel doblado, "No te vas a salvar de contarme como es tu nueva compañera, espérame saliendo".

Sonreí y espere a que la clase terminara, me levante y tome del brazo a Ann – Quieres saber de verdad quién es?- Alimenté su incertidumbre.

-Claro, dime quien es- Insistió.

-Vamos a la cafetería y te contare cada detalle desde que llegué-

Caminamos juntas cruzando la escuela hasta la cafetería, esta vez solo tome un sándwich de mermelada y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Cuéntame- Insistió y decidí darle una narración completa.

(Día anterior)

-Hola, soy tu…- Me quedé ahí al reconocer a esa chica, era un poco más alta que yo tenía el cabello lacio corto, delgada, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla negros, unos tenis negros, una playera como era de esperarse del logo de algún videojuego y encima una sudadera amarilla, me miro y solo me dijo:

-Pasa, acomoda tus cosas, ¿Quieres algo del supermercado?- Me pregunto amablemente.

-No, gracias, yo ¿Puedo ir contigo?-

- Esta bien, vamos-

Tome mi abrigo y salimos del edificio y la escuela para dirigirnos al supermercado a unas cuantas calles, me abroche el abrigo y me gire a verla.

-Victoria ¿verdad?- reí un poco – sí ¿Verdad?, no recuerdo bien si era así-

-Sí, soy Victoria, no pensé que fueras tu mi compañera, no había tenido nunca compañera, así que no sé qué clase de cosas de hace cuando uno tiene compañeras- No volteo a verme mientras hablaba, solo podía ver su cara de perfil y su mirada fija en las calles y los detalles que podía distinguir de la misma, caminaba con las manos dentro de su sudadera como yo, quería ver sus ojos.

-Siento algo en el ojo, ¿Puedes revisar?- Suplique que dijera que dijera que sí.

-Está bien- Se detuvo y me tomo de la barbilla y se acercó a ver mi ojo, yo solo veía su mirada y sonreí - ¿Qué pasa, te hago cosquillas?- Se alejó y siguió caminando, pero no me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No, está bien, gracias por revisarlo- Llegamos al supermercado y tomo un carrito y empezó a caminar lento observando cada pasillo, me perdí un momento viendo una taza y cuando la encontré de nuevo estaba comprando un nuevo videojuego - ¿Ya terminaste el otro?- pregunté.

-Sí, ayer no tuve tarea así que me dio bastante tiempo de terminarlo- siguió caminando y pidió algunas cosas de comer, bebidas, jugos y fue a la caja.

- Mañana podemos ir a una plaza que conozco en donde pudiste haberlo encontrado mil veces más barato Vi- Decidí ponerle un apodo como a Ann (Annie).

- ¿Vi?, ¿Qué quiere decir Vi?-

Reí bastante – Vi es una abreviación de tu nombre, quiero decirte así, ¿No puedo? - Me puse nerviosa.

-Está bien solo no lo uses fuera de la habitación, me gusta mi nombre completo- pago y tomo las bolsas.

-Está bien si no quieres que lo use pues decírmelo- Le quite unas bolsas casi a la fuerza – Quiero ayudarte, suficiente carga debe ser escucharme hablar como loro todo el rato- Reí un poco.

-No, no es carga y gracias por cargar las bolsas, ¿Quieres cenar, o ya comiste algo?- me miro de reojo por un segundo "Ya estamos avanzando", pensé.

- Si quiero cenar, me muero de hambre, gracias- Caminamos y empecé a contarle de mi castigo y de cómo aprendí a clasificar libros.

-Vaya, bueno acomoda tus cosas, espero que el espacio sea suficiente para ti , no sabía que tanto quitar.

Eché un vistazo a toda la habitación y me alarme y reí mucho-¡ Oye! Casi te quedas solo con tu cama, no era necesario tanto espacio, ¿Quitaste muchas de tus cosas?-

Abrió su closet y las cosas se cayeron, posters, una repisa, muchas figuritas de personajes conocidos, tos tome y los extendí – Vamos a arreglar todo juntas-

-Sí, acomoda primero tu ropa- levantó sus cosas y la extendió.

-Ya Ann, solo paso eso, ahora ve a tu clase de piano, yo iré a hacer deberes- Reí

-¿Tú? ¿Deberes?, si claro – Se rio conmigo y se levantó- pero, ¿Me la vas a presentar, no?- sonrió amplio.

-Si ella quiere, si- Me levanté y me fui a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación –Hola Vi-


End file.
